Everything
by Loz95
Summary: Just a little something exploring Alex's feelings for Piper from her P.O.V. i wanted to get inside of Alex's head, there's quite a lack of that on here. One shot for now, but could be more!


**AN: hey guys! This is just a little something I've had in my head for a while, it's a one shot for now, but I have ideas for more situations to get inside Alex's head during if you guys like this one, if you have any suggestions let me know!**

 **Ps. For anyone who reads my other story School Days, I've not given up on it, just thought something a little different would help with the writers block, thanks guys!**

* * *

Piper is everything.

It took a while for me to admit that to myself, but when I did, it was as if everything in my life fit into place. Like finally finding that last piece of a jigsaw puzzle, and being able to see the bigger picture.

Piper is _everything,_ and I love her.

And _God,_ do I love the sex.

Piper is the sexiest woman I've ever been with, and she doesn't even mean to be. It's in the way she looks when she comes out of the shower in nothing but a shirt, towel drying her hair. It's the way she bites her bottom lip when catches me looking at her in a crowded room. It's the way she blushes when I compliment her, not realising just how stunning she really is.

Her body is like nothing I've ever witnessed before in my life. Her long, toned legs seem to go on forever. Her stomach is flat, and defined, I love the way the muscles there twitch when I run my tongue across the skin.

Her ass, it just kills me every time. It doesn't matter whether it's wrapped up in a skin tight dress, or covered by some sexy lace, or even if it's only barely visible underneath the boy shorts she sleeps in, it never fails to make my stomach clench. I've spent hours just thinking about how that ass feels when it's pressed against me.

Her breasts, _Jesus Christ_ her tits. My mouth goes dry just thinking about them. Piper hates her breasts, "they're too small," or "there's nothing there for you to even touch.". But she's wrong. Yes they're small, but they're perky, and they fit in my hands like they were made for me. They're so responsive, I could spend hours just touching them, and the sounds that spill from Piper's lips when I pay attention to them are like nothing I've ever heard before.

Which brings me to another of my favourite aspects of Piper's perfect body; those soft, pink lips. Her mouth is, quite possibly, my favourite part of her. Kissing her is like nothing I've ever experienced; her mouth feels like it was made to be pressed against mine. Her taste is something I've never came across before, and it's something I'll never find anywhere else. Her tongue, _ugh_ that tongue, the things she can do with it blow even my mind. She doesn't realise the effect it has on me when she runs it across her teeth as she's deep in thought, she can switch my thoughts from innocent to dirty in a split second.

Piper is different to any other woman I've ever had in my life. She's different because the physical things about her are only half of what I love. Piper is so much more than a hot body and a good fuck. She's funny, and warm, and smart, and loving, and caring, and I feel so strongly about her that it terrifies me. The love I feel for Piper makes me feel dizzy, almost like I can't breathe properly until the air is filled with her scent. I can't sleep right unless she's next to me, all cuddled into my side, her adorable, quiet snores blowing against the skin of my neck where she rests her head. I spend most of my time with Piper, and the time that I'm not with her, I'm thinking about her.

I love her giggle, and the way it makes me want to laugh too. I love the way her nose scrunches up when she smiles, or how her brow furrows when she's concentrating on something. I love her brain, _God_ she's so smart, it blows me away every single day. I love how she gets cranky when she doesn't have a coffee in the morning. I love how she's read every book that I ever get my hands on, even if I buy it being convinced that there's no way she has seen it yet. I love how soft she is, how warm she is. I love her eyes, her perfect, stunning blue eyes. She can melt me just with a look, and set me on fire with a different kind. I love how she keeps me on my toes, her wit and quick mindedness never fails to impress me, and she can give as good as she gets when I tease her.

Most of all though, I love that she loves me too.

This gorgeous, perfect girl loves me.

 _Me._

It floors me every time I think about it.

I spent most of my life thinking I didn't deserve anyone's love, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't want anyone's love. Love is something made up, just to make people feel better about themselves, or in most cases, feel worse about themselves. I didn't need it, I went out of my way to avoid it. I'd sleep with a different girl most nights, but have consistent fucks from a few in every country I could travel to with work to have something to rely on if I needed it. If a girl got too clingy, or started so much as _suggesting_ that they wanted more, I would disappear. The cartel doesn't work around relationships, it gave me power, money, and the means to go around fucking whichever girl I chose in every continent on the planet.

But Piper was different.

I was hooked from the first time I spoke to her at the bar all those years ago.

She made me _want_ her love, and after a while, she even made be believe that I deserved it. Even today, after everything we've been through, my heart still skips a beat when I hear her tell me those three little words. I don't know what she did to make me fall for her, and I'm even more confused about how she managed to do it so quickly. In the space of a week she had broken down every resolve I had, every wall I had built up to protect myself, and yet I still don't feel vulnerable, because I know she feels it too. I'm just as deeply rooted in Piper as she is in me. We need each other, plain and simple. She's my person.

I see it in the way she looks at me, those big blue eyes telling me everything she's feeling. I can feel it in how she touches me, and not just in the bedroom, but innocently. She always feels the need to be near me, and it's something I return. She sleeps wrapped around me, she holds my hand every chance she gets, she strokes my arms or my back when we cuddle, or runs her hands across my shoulders when we pass each other. She chooses to sit in my lap even when there are dozens of empty spaces, and she kisses me like her life depends on it.

I've fallen completely, head over heels, all consumingly in love with Piper Chapman.

Piper is _everything,_ and I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
